


Better Than Before

by WritingBRB



Series: Destiel Mpreg AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bartender Castiel, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of homelessness, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Uncle Sam, self-confidence issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBRB/pseuds/WritingBRB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to 'The Second Chance.'</p><p>Castiel is pregnant with his and Dean's child. Castiel struggles to comprehend that he doesn't have to go through this pregnancy alone, and Dean just wants to protect his family from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yey, I finally got round to writing it! I promised that I would ;) Thank you so much for all your encouragement and support from the first story (which you should maybe read first if you haven’t already.) I love pregnant Cas stories, and I absolutely love the idea of Dean fussing over him. So, here we go! I hope that you enjoy this first chapter :)

Castiel wanted to be mad at Dean, he really did, but his partner’s sulky pout was enough to make him laugh. After telling Dean that he was pregnant five weeks ago Dean’s protective instincts had kicked into overdrive and he didn’t want Castiel doing anything that could be considered strenuous. Hence, every time Castiel went to the door to head out to work for the night they had the same disagreement. 

“You’re pregnant, Cas, you shouldn’t be out late at a bar where people get drunk and unpredictable.”

“Dean, most people don’t leave work until they’re at least six months pregnant” Castiel argued back. 

“Yeah, because they’re probably sat in an office all day!” Dean exclaimed with exasperation. “They’re not up most of the night in a crowded area, with god knows who breathing all over them and getting rowdy.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dean, we have another little one on the way and we’re saving up for a bigger place. We need all the money we can get. I’m only two months along so we can get a little more work out of me yet.”

“Maybe if I talk to Bobby he can give me more shifts at the yard instead…”

“No, I want you to be able to spend time with us, and I don’t want you to have to carry the burden of this.”

“Yeah, well, you’re carrying our baby…” Dean mumbled as he looked down at the floor.

Castiel couldn’t help the slight snicker of amusement that erupted from him at seeing his lover pout. He stepped forward and cupped Dean’s cheeks to bring the taller man to look at him. Castiel was smiling and that almost made Dean crack into one too, but he remained stubborn.

“I know that you’re worried about me, but it can’t be good for you either to be this stressed. I know what happened at the bar before was…scary, but Alastair and Azazel are gone now and I’m not afraid anymore. I’m fine. So, I need you to be too, okay? Besides, do you really think Ellen would take her eyes off me now? She’s nearly as bad as you are.”

Dean did give a slight huff of amusement at that. He reached up to gently wrap his own fingers around Castiel’s wrists.

“I just want you and our baby to be safe.”

“I know” Castiel replied. “I eat and drink when I need to, rest when I need to. I’m being extra careful, I promise, because I know it’s not just me anymore.”

He could tell that Dean was more than relieved and pleased to hear that. 

“Okay.” Dean was finally defeated as he moved forward to kiss Castiel on the lips. 

After that Dean pulled Castiel into a hug. He ran his hands underneath the back of the smaller man’s shirt and felt the scar that Azazel had left from his attack. It made Dean’s mind flash back to seeing the man he loved lying in the parking lot in a pool of his own blood, saying goodbye. Tears sprang to Dean’s eyes and he pulled Castiel closer still, needing to know that he was there.

“It just proves that I’m a survivor” Castiel whispered as he felt Dean’s fingers lingering on the mark. Dean nodded his chin against Castiel’s shoulder and then turned slightly to press a kiss to his neck. “I better get going” Castiel said. “Tell Jimmy I love him before you put him to bed, okay? I love you too.”

“I love you” Dean returned the sentiment. “And Jimmy, and our little one” he added as he caressed the sides of Castiel’s still flat stomach.  
Castiel smiled and kissed his partner’s cheek before heading out the door. 

\--------------------

Dean had put Jimmy to bed around seven, grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge, and then plonked himself down in front of the TV so that he could distract himself from thinking about Cas, and try to focus on watching Doctor Sexy instead. 

When Castiel finally returned home it was past midnight. He padded in through the front door and the first thing Dean heard was his boyfriend emitting a loud yawn. Dean jumped off of the couch and went to greet him. The pregnant man certainly looked tired. His eyes were slightly drooped and his movements were sluggish as he absentmindedly rubbed a hand across his stomach.

“You okay, baby?” Dean asked concernedly. 

“Yeah, just tired” Castiel assured him as he walked over to give the other man a kiss. “And a little hungry.”

“Well, what can I get you?” Dean asked.

“Mmm, I’m kind of craving fries.”

“Okay, I’ll go out and get you some.”

“No, you don’t have to do that” Castiel urged. “It’s late…”

“Hey” Dean interrupted him. “If my baby wants fries then my baby is getting some fries.”

Castiel was too tired to argue with Dean so he simply smiled and gave his partner a peck on the lips.

Dean grabbed his car keys and headed out into the night. Castiel meanwhile traipsed into Jimmy’s room to check on his sleeping little angel. 

Jimmy was 14 months old now and growing every day. Castiel smiled at the way his son’s little mouth hung slightly open and his fists were clenched by his head. It was hard to think that he’d ever had to consider giving his baby away, but now they were safe with Dean and part of a family who cared about them. That was all Castiel had ever wanted for his son. He leaned over and kissed his Jimmy’s forehead.

“I love you, sweet pea.” 

Castiel rearranged the blankets that Jimmy had kicked off himself and then headed off to his and Dean’s bedroom.

As he changed into his pyjamas Castiel studied himself in the mirror. When Dean had first found him he and been skin and bones, all the weight he’d had resting in his baby bump. Now Dean had made sure to fill him up with home cooked meals and Castiel thought he looked a lot healthier. 

He rubbed his hands over his stomach again; a gesture he could barely fight the urge of anymore. He knew Dean was excited about him finally showing; however Castiel was a little unsure. Of course, it would be amazing to see the first signs of their baby growing, but he and Dean had never been intimate whilst Castiel was pregnant before; he hoped that Dean wouldn’t lose any attraction he had for him. 

Once he was dressed Castiel got into the bed and hunkered himself down under the covers. He switched on his bedside lamp and looked through a pregnancy book whilst he waited for Dean to return. Although he had made it through his first pregnancy alone, on the streets no less, Castiel did just like to remind himself he was doing everything right.

He heard the front door open and shut upon Dean’s return and then the salty smell of fries came wafting through the hall. Dean entered the bedroom with a smile on his face and handed Castiel a brown paper bag.

“Mmm, thank you so much” Castiel said as he opened the back and put a few of the fries in his mouth.

Dean laughed. “It’s okay. I’m just dreading the day you start craving pickles and mustard.”

Castiel grimaced at the thought.

Dean went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and returned stripped down to his boxers. He climbed into bed beside Castiel who was just scrunching up the paper bag and throwing it in the trashcan they had beside the bed. 

“Wow, you finished those quickly” Dean chuckled with amusement.

“I know” Castiel sighed. “This baby is already making me ten times hungrier than usual.”

“Mmm, well I’m a little hungry for something else” Dean mumbled as he leaned over and started to kiss along Castiel’s neck. 

Castiel let out a moan of content. “Okay, but be gentle.”

“Absolutely” Dean affirmed before pulling Castiel down under the sheets.

\--------------------

When Dean woke up in the early morning he rolled to the other side of the bed and found it cold and empty. He sat up with a frown and rubbed his eyes.

“Cas?” he called. There was no answer.

Dean walked out into the hall and saw a thin strip of light coming from beneath the bathroom door. As he got closer he heard retching noises. His brow furrowed with concern as he slowly opened the door.

“Cas?”

“Go away” Castiel sniffled. 

He was on his knees by the toilet bowl and looking utterly miserable.

“Sorry, baby, I can’t do that” Dean said as he knelt down beside Castiel and started to rub his back soothingly. “Morning sickness is starting to hit you hard, huh?” Castiel nodded again as he grabbed some toilet paper to wipe his mouth with. “How long have you been here?”

“About half an hour” Castiel mumbled. He felt that he was finally done so he allowed himself to fall back against Dean’s chest with exhaustion.

“Oh, Cas, you should have woken me up” Dean lightly scolded and then pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s clammy forehead. 

“I didn’t want you to see me like this” Castiel argued. “It’s not exactly attractive…and you’ve been working so hard lately so I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful.”

“Baby, that doesn’t matter. What matters is you don’t have to go through this stuff alone like you did with Jimmy. I want to be with you every step of the way” Dean replied sincerely. “And nothing could not make you attractive to me” he added.

Castiel gave a quiet hum in reply and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. 

“I love you” he said as he turned to Dean. “I’d kiss you, but that would be gross right now.”

Dean chuckled and kissed Castiel on the cheek instead. “I love you too. C’mon, let’s get you back to bed.”

Castiel groaned tiredly as he tried to use Dean to push himself up, but instead Dean placed one arm around his boyfriend’s back and the other under his knees before swiftly picking Cas up and carrying him out of the room. Castiel would have normally protested but he was too sleepy now.

Dean deposited Castiel safely on the bed and then went to sort out the bathroom and fetch Cas a glass of water. 

“Thank you for taking care of me” Castiel said as he lay back down on the pillow.

“It’s my pleasure” Dean assured Castiel as he lay down next to him.

He let the pregnant man have a sip of water and then pulled him into a gentle embrace before they fell back to sleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for everyone who has read the first chapter so far. It means a lot :) So, as I said before we’ve moved forward a couple of months in Cas’ pregnancy. Warning for some descriptions of violence later on in the chapter. I hope you enjoy! Xx

It was a Sunday morning which meant it was the perfect opportunity for Dean and Castiel to laze around in their bed. Now that Castiel was four months pregnant it was easy to see the perfect little bump sitting on his lean abdomen, and the morning sickness had passed; which was a relief for everyone. 

One of Dean’s favourite pass times was to just rub gentle circles over the stretched skin and place gentle kisses all along the curve.

“You’re so beautiful, Cas” Dean mused as they lay entwined together; he was rubbing his lover’s belly. “And you’re going to make us a beautiful baby.”

Castiel was still a little bleary eyed and his hair was ruffled from the pillow but Dean thought it made him even more stunning. Castiel smiled at Dean and even after being together for nearly a year and half the small gesture still made Dean’s heart flutter.

“I hope he or she has your freckles” Castiel said as he placed his hand on top of Dean’s and positioned them to rest just above his naval.

“What?” Dean scoffed; he’d never liked his freckles. “No you don’t.” 

“I do” Castiel said firmly as he reached out to cup Dean’s cheeks and brushed his thumbs delicately over the light speckled clusters. “I’ll count them all one day” he promised.

“As long as I get a kiss for every one” Dean said.

“Mmm, that sounds feasible” Castiel agreed with a small smile. 

They both leaned in and shared kiss on the lips before Castiel pulled away with a small gasp. his hand flew to the side of his stomach.

“Cas? What is it?” Dean became instantly panicked as he sat up.

“Dean, I’m fine” Castiel said, although Dean looked very confused as to why he looked so happy. “It was a good feeling. I felt the baby move.”

“W-what?” Dean said again. He was still in some kind of shock but now for different reasons.

“Here.” Castiel took Dean’s hand and placed it over the spot where he could feel the baby shuffling around. “I was just surprised. I didn’t feel Jimmy until much later on.” 

Dean frowned. “I don’t feel it” he said disappointedly.  
“Oh, maybe it’s a little too early for that” Castiel reasoned. “I’m sorry.” He looked genuinely distressed. 

“Don’t be. I’ll feel our baby kicking soon” Dean assured him and then bent over to kiss the spot. “What does it feel like?” he asked.

Castiel pondered the question for a few moments. “Butterflies” he decided. “But in a good way.”

Dean hummed in response and then nuzzled his partner’s belly with his nose. “I love you so much, my little one” he whispered. “I can’t wait to meet you. I’m going to teach you so many things. I can’t wait to watch you grow.”

When he looked up at Castiel again he saw that his lover’s brow was furrowed in an anxious way and his eyes seemed a little saddened.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Dean asked concernedly. 

“Oh…it’s nothing” Castiel tried to brush it off with a wobbly smile. “I’m just worrying about nothing.”

“Cas, if something is bothering you then I want to know about it” Dean assured him.

Castiel still seemed hesitant but he turned to face Dean anyway.

“It’s just…and I feel awful for thinking it, but…I know Jimmy isn’t biologically your little one, but you’ll do all the things you want to do with this baby with Jimmy too, won’t you? You won’t forget about him?”

“Oh, Cas” Dean said. He felt like his heart broke a little. “Of course I won’t forget about Jimmy. He is my son, and I love him as much as I love this baby.”

Castiel felt really guilty. “I-I’m sorry, Dean” he sniffed as tears welled in his eyes. He was growing very frustrated with his emotions recently. “I d-do know a-all that…I didn’t mean to question…You've done so much for him... I-I just…”

“Ssh, it’s okay, Sweetheart” Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him closer. “Please don’t get upset. I understand.”

“Th-thank you” Castiel said and Dean kissed his forehead.

“How about I take Jimmy out this afternoon, huh? Just me and him.”

“Yes, that would be good” Castiel said.

Then as if on cue a small voice called out from across the hall.

“Papa! Dada!”

“Coming, baby!” Dean called as he untangled himself from Cas and the bedsheets. “Stay right there. We’ll have breakfast in bed” Dean told Castiel.

“Okay” Castiel said with a small smile. 

Dean padded across the hall and went into Jimmy’s room. The little boy was stood up in his crib and a smile spread across his face when he saw Dean. 

“Dada!” he squealed and held up his arms.

“Good morning, little guy” Dean grinned as he picked Jimmy up. “You want to go to the park with Dada later, huh?”

“Par!” Jimmy clapped his hands enthusiastically.

“Awesome” Dean said as he nuzzled the little boy’s dark hair. “Now, you can go sit with Papa for a while and I’ll make us some breakfast.”

Dean carried Jimmy back to the other bedroom and the little boy’s face lit up again when he saw Castiel.

“Papa!”

“Hello, my little angel” Castiel beamed. Dean placed Jimmy down next to Cas and Jimmy nuzzled into his father’s side.

“Ssh. Baby” the little boy said quietly as he placed a hand on Castiel’s stomach. 

“That’s right” Castiel laughed. “That’s your little brother or sister.”

He kissed Jimmy’s forehead and then pulled him closer. Castiel kept his arm protectively wrapped around his little boy, and placed his other hand on his bump. Dean stood in the doorway a while longer to simply observe his family. He couldn’t have been happier in that moment. 

\--------------------

Dean and Jimmy left the apartment after Castiel had approved that his baby boy was wearing enough layers of clothing to protect him from the autumn breeze.

Dean took Jimmy to the park in his stroller. It was mostly quiet with only a couple of other parent’s over at the swings. Dean and Jimmy ended up playing in the sandbox. Dean smiled as he watched Jimmy pile up more and more sand, babbling away as if telling some kind of epic tale. Dean did understand why Castiel may be concerned, but he knew he loved Jimmy with all his heart and nothing would ever change that.

“Hey…isn’t that him.”

Dean turned to face the whispering voices and saw two men staring at him and Jimmy. He recognised the snobby looking one to be Dick Roman. Castiel had warned Dean about him; he’d been a friend of Alistair’s.

“Can I help you?” Dean asked sternly.

“No, not really” Dick replied smugly. “But…you’re the guy who took in Alistair’s leftovers, right?”

Dean saw red in an instant as he stood up to face Roman with his fists scrunched at his side and his jaw clenched in an angry fashion. He seriously wanted to hit the guy but he didn’t want to lose it in front of Jimmy, and he knew it wouldn’t be what Cas wanted either. 

“I suggest you move along now if you don’t want things to get ugly” Dean snarled.

It was clear that Dick wasn’t listening. He smirked amusedly and looked over Dean to see Jimmy watching his father curiously.

“And that must be their little accident.”

Dean didn’t even have to think. He launched himself at the son of a bitch with an almost feral growl and tackled him to the ground. Insulting Castiel was enough to make him murderous, but bringing their baby boy into it…there was no way in hell Dean could let that slide. 

The two men brawled in the middle of the park, punches and kicks being thrown everywhere. Dean was all too aware of Jimmy crying behind him, but he was too angry at the smarmy dick he was fighting to pull away.

“Dada! Dada!” Jimmy called frantically between sobs.

Eventually the man Dick had been talking to and another father nearby came to pull them apart. Dean could feel that his eye was already bruising, his lips were bleeding, and some of his ribs hurt, but he personally thought Dick looked worse off.

“If you ever come near my family again I swear to god I will end you” Dean seethed.

Dick just glared at Dean before dramatically pivoting and stomping away, his crony trailing behind him.

“Dada?” A small voice whimpered. Dean turned and saw Jimmy shaking violently, his eyes wide with fright, and tears streaming down his face. “Dada!”

“Oh my God.” Dean ran over and scooped the trembling little boy up into his arms. “Jimmy, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, baby. Please don’t be scared.” 

Dean felt like crying himself seeing the state that Jimmy was in and knowing it was his fault. He tried to rock the little boy and hushed him gently, but Jimmy only started to cry harder. 

“No Dada! P-Papa!”

“Okay, okay baby” Dean said in a hushed tone. “We’ll go back to Papa.”

The pain of seeing Jimmy so terrified far outweighed the physical pain Dean was feeling as they made their way back to the apartment.

\------------------- 

Castiel was there to meet them at the door as soon as he heard Jimmy crying.

“Dean!” he exclaimed in shock when he saw the state his partner was in. “What happened!?”

“Never mind me right now, just please take Jimmy.”

“P-Papa! No Dada!”

“Oh, baby. Come here” Castiel fretted as he took Jimmy from Dean and held him close. “Hush, angel, it’s okay. Papa’s here now.”

Dean went to the bathroom to clean himself up, but it was mainly so that Castiel didn’t see the tears stinging in his eyes. He couldn’t believe he’d flipped out like that and now Jimmy was scared of him. 

Dean washed the blood off his face and made sure the wounds were clean before he headed out of the bathroom again. He found Castiel sat on the couch with Jimmy singing to him softly. The little boy was nestled into his father’s side and dozing lightly. Dean waited a little while to make sure Jimmy was truly settled before he entered the room.

Castiel turned to look at him with deep worry written on his face. Now Dean felt even worse; he was causing his pregnant boyfriend unnecessary stress. 

“Dean, what happened?”

Dean sighed and sat on the coffee table in front of Castiel. “You know that guy you told me about, Dick Roman?” Castiel nodded. “Well, he saw me and Jimmy at the park and he started to say stuff about you and Jimmy and I…I just lost it. We got into a fight…Jimmy saw the whole thing.”

“Oh, Dean” Castiel sighed. He didn’t sound angry, or even disappointed, he just remained concerned. He shuffled forward a little so he could caress the side of Dean’s face and inspect his wounds. “Are you hurt badly?”

“No, I’ll just be a little bruised in the morning. I’ll be fine.” Dean looked down at Jimmy and then the bump which contained his baby and felt tears spring to his eyes again. He felt like such a failure. “I’m so sorry, Cas” Dean said, his voice cracking a little. “I just wanted to spend time with Jimmy so he knew I loved him, and now he’s terrified of me. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” He leaned forward so that his elbows were rested on his knees and pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes. 

“Dean, sweetheart, please don’t get upset” Castiel said. “I’m not mad at you, and Jimmy just scared himself because he didn’t understand. He’ll be alright. He still loves you.” Dean looked up with Castiel with red eyes. “Hey, I know it might not have been what you planned, but you fought a man because you wanted to protect our little boy. If that doesn’t say you love him then I don’t know what does.”

Dean gave his partner a small smile of appreciation and moved forward so they could share a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it still stands that if there is something you want to see happen in this story then that’s totally cool! Nothing is for certain right now and I’m just sort of writing it as a series of events. So, please don’t hesitate to make suggestions. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Reviews would mean a whole lot if possible :) XX


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh gosh, hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story but honestly I wasn't sure where I was going with it and I didn't think people were really interested. However, after a sudden influx of people asking for the next chapter I decided I better get to it! So, thank you for pushing me to do so, and thank you for reading. It means a lot to me! Xx

Jimmy giggled hysterically as Dean moved forward and blew another raspberry on the little boy's belly.

"Dada, no!" Jimmy gasped, a smile on his face as he kicked his legs wildly.

"Okay, okay, I give up" Dean insisted as he pulled Jimmy onto his lap. "I love you, sweetheart" he said and kissed the top of the little boy's head

"Ove, Dada" Jimmy tried to repeat.

Jimmy had instantly recovered from seeing Dean fighting Dick Roman. It was now two months later and he loved playing with his Dada more than ever, and was still excited at the idea of having a little brother or sister soon.

Dean couldn't have been more relieved that Jimmy had forgiven him. It would have broken him if the little boy had resented him or been scared, but the morning after the fight Jimmy had called for him to come and get him from his crib like always, and Dean had known then that everything would be okay. 

"Right, I'm going to go and see what's taking your Papa so long, and then we can go and see your Uncle Sam, yeah?" 

"Yeah, 'Am!" Jimmy clapped his hands excitedly. He loved seeing his uncle.

"Alright, you play with your toys for a bit then" Dean said as he picked Jimmy up and put him in his playpen.

He then headed to his and Cas' bedroom. He pushed the door open, but the room was empty. Dean frowned and headed back into the hall and saw the bathroom light was on. Surely Castiel wasn't still showering. He knocked on the door.

"Baby, we're supposed to be meeting Sam and Jess in a half hour. Are you nearly ready?" He was concerned when there was no reply. "Cas?"

The soft click of the door being unlocked made Dean breathe a sigh of relief. He pushed to door open and found Castiel sat on the closed toilet lid, with his boxers and Dean's grey robe on (6th month pregnancy bump poking out of it) looking utterly miserable. He had various items of clothing sprawled out on the floor around him.

"Cas, what's the matter?" Dean asked worriedly as he went and knelt down in front of his boyfriend, reaching out to take Cas' hands, and rubbing his thumbs across the back of them.

"None of my clothes fit me" Castiel whimpered. "They look awful."

"Oh, come on, Cas" Dean said. "That can't be true. It's just your hormones getting you upset over nothing."

"No, you don't understand!" Castiel argued, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I'm disgusting. How could you want me like this?"

"Hey, don't you dare say things like that" Dean said firmly. "Don't even think that. You're beautiful, Cas." 

Castiel was evidently unconvinced. He pulled his hands from Dean and pulled the robe tighter around himself as he tried to hide the prominent bump. He sniffled nd wiped his eyes.

"Hey, don't do that" Dean gently urged. "C'mon" he said as he stood up and held out his hand to Castiel.

Castiel looked up at him dubiously before taking it. Dean lead him to the full length mirror they had in the corner of the bathroom. He managed to get Castiel to remove his arms so that the robe fell back open and the stretched skin of his bump was visible.

"Our baby is in there" Dean said as he rested his head on Cas' shoulder and started to nuzzle his neck lightly. "You're carrying our baby, you carried Jimmy; your body is amazing. You were pregnant, in labour, the day I met you and all I could do was admire you for how strong you were." He reached around Castiel's waist and started to rub his hands up and down the bump. "You are so beautiful like this, and when we get back tonight I'm going to show you exactly just how much I want you."

Castiel now felt he was crying for a different reason. It brought him such relief that Dean still thought he was attractive, and he was happy to be able to see their baby was growing. It had just been a sudden lapse of emotion. 

"Thank you, I'm sorry for getting worked up over nothing. I love you."

"I love you too" Dean said as he kissed Castiel's neck. "All of you."

Castiel turned around and flung his arms around Dean's neck before kissing him forcefully on the lips. 

"I'll get dressed now" Castiel said when he finally brought himself to pull away. 

"Okay, I'm going go check on Jimmy" Dean said. He made sure to kiss Castiel's bump before he left.

In the lounge Jimmy was playing with a stuffed bee Castiel had got him.

"Hey, buddy" Dean smiled.

"Dada! Dog" Jimmy said as he held up the canine plushie.

"Okay, Dada will be the dog."

Ten minutes later Castiel came into the room looking much happier than before.

"Papa!" Jimmy squealed as he rushed over to him.

Dean picked the little boy up so that Castiel could reach him; Castiel's protruding belly prevented him from being able to lift Jimmy himself now.

"Hello, sweetpea" Castiel said as he kissed his son's cheek.

"Doesn't Papa look pretty, Jimmy?" Dean said.

"Pweety Papa" Jimmy singsonged.

"Thank you, Angel. You're my handsome little man" Castiel cooed.

"Sure are!" Dean agreed. "We better get going."

\-------------------

They were going to meet Sam at a restaurant so that he could introduce them to his new girlfriend, Jessica. Jessica's parents also lived in the area and Sam had met them as he Jessica were staying at their home. Now, Sam was eager for her to meet his family.

As soon as Jimmy saw Sam sat at the table he rushed over with a huge grin on his face.

"'Am!"

"Hey!" Sam said with an equally bright smile as he leaned over to pick Jimmy up. "There's my little nephew!"

"Hi" Jessica whispered with a small wave at Jimmy. 

Jimmy shyly buried his head against Sam's shoulder, but he waved back at the pretty girl.

Sam and Jess stood up to greet Dean and Castiel. Once they were acquainted, they all sat down at the table with Jimmy in a high chair between Sam and Dean.

"So, Castiel, how far along are you? If you don't mind me asking" Jessica said.

"It's okay. I'm six months" Castiel replied as he rubbed a hand across his stomach. 

"Well you look wonderful" Jess said sincerely. "You must be so excited."

"We are" Castiel said with a smile. "And Jimmy is excited about having a sibling."

"Aww, that's so sweet. He's a lovely little boy" Jess said as she looked across the table where Jimmy was colouring with Sam.

"He is. He's my little miracle" Castiel told her proudly. "And I can't wait to meet this little one" he said, placing his hands at the top of his bump. "So, Jess, tell me about your studies..."

"Well done, little brother" Dean whispered to Sam on the other side of the table. "Jess seems great. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I really love her" Sam said with a lopsided smile. He was clearly smitten. "How have things been with you since Roman?"

"Good. Jimmy is happy, Cas is....well he's doing okay. His emotions get the better of him sometimes but I think that's hormones, but I'm happy that he's finally leaving work next week."

"Yeah, that's good. Have you guys come any closer to finding a bigger place to live?"

Dean looked over to Cas and saw he was in deep conversation with Jessica. He leaned in a little closer to whisper to his brother.

"I've found this place, three bedrooms which I think Cas will really like. I want to keep it secret until I get it fixed up a little. I want to surprise him."

"That's awesome. Let me know if you want any help."

"I will" Dean promised.

"'Am!" Jimmy said to get his uncle's attention, holding up the picture he'd drawn which appeared to a series of colourful scribbles.

"Wow, that's so good, buddy!" Sam said brightly. "You're a much better artist than me."

"Doesn't take a lot" Dean jibed.

Sam threw a scrunched up napkin at him.

\--------------------

When they got home it was getting fairly late. Jimmy was fast asleep against Dean's shoulder as he carried him into the apartment. Castiel was also moving a little more sluggishly.

"I'll get Jimmy sorted" Dean said as they headed to the bedrooms. "You just take care of yourself."

"Okay" Castiel yawned. "Good night, sweetpea" he whispered to Jimmy and kissed him on his forehead.

Dean managed to change Jimmy into a sleep suit without too much fuss and tucked him in, making sure that the little boy's stuffed bee was just in reach. He then headed across to his and Cas' bedroom with a mischievous grin on his face. 

"So, about what I said earlier about showing you-"

Dean couldn't say he was surprised to find Cas already sound asleep, snoring lightly underneath the covers. He didn't even seem to have made it out of his clothes. Dean just smiled and shook his head a little. 

"G'Night, Cas" he said as he kissed his boyfriend's lips gently. "G'Night, baby" he kissed the bump too.

Not being tired himself, Dean decided to go and watch some TV for a while.

\--------------------

Castiel shot up in bed gasping for air. He was trembling and covered in sweat. The fact that Dean wasn't laying next to him made him ten times more terrified.

He'd been caught in an extremely intense nightmare. 

Alistair and Azazel had returned to take Jimmy. Dean had ended up being severely injured trying to fight them off. Then Azazel had stabbed Castiel again, right in the stomach, into his unborn baby. Castiel had fallen to his knees, sobbing in pain and fear as he tired to put pressure on his wound. The last thing he remembered seeing was Dean unconscious and bleeding in front of him, and Jimmy kicking and screaming as Alistair carried him away. 

"Dean!" Castiel yelled. He was struggling to catch his breath in-between desperate sobs. "Oh god, Dean!"

There was a sudden pain in his stomach and Castiel cried out clutching the bump.

"Cas!" Dean burst into the room looking panicked. 

"D-Dean. Something's wrong. I-it h-hurts" Castiel whimpered. 

"Okay, okay, baby, breathe" Dean said as he rushed over and sat beside Cas, rubbing his back. "You need to breathe."

"I c-can't" Castiel was starting to hyperventilate. "Dean, I c-can't..."

The room suddenly started to spin, and Castiel's vision tunnelled. He started to fall to the side.

"Cas?" Dean said frantically when he noticed his partner go quiet. "Cas!"

But it was no use. Castiel was soon unconscious in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my nearests and dearests! How have you all been? I’m sorry I take so long to update this story but it takes a while for me to plot through things and Uni takes up a lot of time now. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! (I love writing Uncle!Sam) Thank you so much for reading and for your lovely comments :) xx

Sam had immediately responded to Dean’s called when he heard Castiel was being taken to the hospital. After quickly explaining the situation to Jess and her parents, Jess’ mother insisted that Sam collected Jimmy and brought him to stay as long as needed. 

When he arrived at his brother’s apartment block Sam saw the paramedics putting Castiel into an ambulance. Dean was carrying Jimmy and the tears on the older Winchester’s cheeks were illuminated under the street lamp; Sam had always found it hard to see his brother cry. Jimmy was also sobbing, clearly scared and confused as the strange people took his Papa away.

“Hey” Sam breathed as he approached Dean. “Go with Cas, okay? We can talk later.”

Dean nodded numbly as he handed Jimmy over and the keys so that Sam could get some of the little boy’s things. 

“Papa’s going to fine, buddy” Dean told Jimmy, but he couldn’t mask the cracks in his voice. “We’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Be good for Uncle Sam. We love you.” He kissed Jimmy on the top of the head before hurrying off into the ambulance after Castiel. 

Sam carried Jimmy into the apartment to pack him a bag. He managed to do everything one handed as it was apparent that Jimmy didn’t want to be put down, and Sam didn’t want his nephew to be away from him either.

Jimmy did fall asleep in the car as Sam drove back to Jess’ house, but it was restless and he kept letting out small whimpers which broke Sam’s heart.

Once they arrived Sam took Jimmy straight up to the spare room; he had told Jess he was going to spend the night with Jimmy in there. 

“Okay, lil’ bit, let’s get you back to sleep, huh?” 

Jimmy was already in his sleep suit so all Sam had to do was lie him down and make sure there was a thick enough pillow barrier around him so he wouldn’t roll of the bed. Jimmy looked so tiny on the big mattress, flailing his limbs around helplessly. Sam hushed him as he sat beside the little boy and tried rubbing Jimmy’s belly soothingly.

“P-Papa!” Jimmy whimpered. “Dada!”

“I’m sorry, bud, but they’re not here” Sam said despite knowing the little boy probably couldn’t understand. “But I’m here, yeah? Sam is gunna take good care of you.”

Jimmy sniffled and looked up at Sam with wide eyes. “’Am?”

“That’s right. Uncle ‘Am isn’t going anywhere, bud.”

Jimmy reached up towards Sam with a small hand. Sam placed his pinkie against the little boy’s fingers and Jimmy closed his fist around it tightly. 

Sam continued to rub circles on Jimmy’s stomach with his free hand, and the little boy was soon asleep again, this time much more peacefully. 

Sam sighed as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He could only hope that Castiel and the baby were going to be okay.

\--------------------

As Castiel slowly opened his eyes at first he wasn’t sure where he was and he started to panic a little. The last thing he remembered was saying goodnight to Jimmy and then heading off to bed, but this wasn’t his and Dean’s bedroom. Everything was too white and pristine. 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember what had happened to him. Eventually it all started to come back to him in horrible flashes; the nightmare he had about Alistair and the hyperventilating in Dean’s arms before everything went black.

Castiel’s eyes shot open again as he had a terrifying thought. His breath hitched slightly as he quickly reached down to cup his still rounded stomach. He gave a sigh of relief and sunk back into the pillows; his baby was still there. 

“Cas?”

Castiel turned and saw Dean stood in the doorway of the room. Dean nearly dropped the coffee he was holding at seeing his partner awake.

“Dean” Castiel choked as tears began to well. He still felt so confused and disorientated. 

Dean rushed to Castiel’s side, placing the coffee on a table, before sitting on the edge of his partner’s bed and taking his hand.

“Hey, Ssh, it’s okay. You’re in a hospital” Dean told him gently.

“W-what?” Castiel could feel his chest starting to heave.

“No, no, sweetheart, you need to stay calm. You had a panic attack which caused your blood pressure to spike. That’s what caused the pains and why you passed out.”

“Th-the baby. The b-baby is okay, r-right?” Castiel asked desperately.

“Yes, they did an ultrasound and he’s absolutely fine, and Jimmy is with Sam. They’re both okay; they’re both safe.”

Castiel knew that should have brought him more respite but if anything he was getting upset again. He’d known it was just a bad dream and he could have hurt his baby.

“Dean” was all he could say again as he started to openly sob. 

“Cas, c’mon, you’re alright” Dean tried to assure him as he lay down next to his partner and wrapped him up in a protective embrace, being careful of the bump between them.

Castiel buried his head in Dean’s strong chest and allowed himself to be lulled slightly by the sound of his boyfriend’s heartbeat.

“I dreamed that he took my babies” Castiel murmured and then looked up at Dean with wide eyes. “Alistair. He took my babies. Please don’t let him take my babies away!”

“Alistair is firmly behind bars and will be for a long time” Dean reminded him. “And you know that I would die before I let anyone take our little boys away.”

Castiel remembered back to his dream, seeing Dean bloody and beaten after dying for that exact reason, trying to protect his family.

“I don’t want to lose you either, Dean. I can’t.” 

“You won’t ever have to” Dean said as he brushed his lips against Castiel’s forehead. “I promise.”

Castiel finally allowed himself to relax after that. He closed his eyes for a few moments and just felt himself rise up and down slightly with each motion of Dean’s chest. In those moments of silence a couple of things Dean said started to process in Castiel’s mind.

“Did you…did you say our little _boys_?”

“Uh…yeah” Dean replied sheepishly. 

Castiel pulled back slightly and looked him in the eyes. “Are we having another baby boy?”

“Yes. The doctors found out when they did the ultrasound. Sorry, I didn’t know if you wanted to know but I just couldn’t-”

Castiel cut him off when he reached up and pushed their lips together. Now the pregnant man felt he was about to start crying for a whole new reason. Now everything felt even more real.

“I love you” Castiel said once he could finally bear to tear himself away from Dean. “And I love you, my precious little boy” he said as he rubbed his hands over his stomach. 

Now he just needed to see Jimmy again, and then he could believe they were all going to be fine.

\--------------------

Sam took Jimmy to the hospital the following morning. Castiel was being released from care so he had offered to give them all a ride home. The younger Winchester couldn’t have been more relieved when Dean called and told him that Castiel and the baby were okay. 

Jimmy had slept soundly for the rest of the night, his hand encased around Sam’s finger the whole time. Sam had woken up with a crick in his neck after spending the night sleeping in a slouched position next to Jimmy, but Sam didn’t care. Sam loved Jimmy, he was his nephew, and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for him.

As soon as Sam walked into the hospital room Jimmy started squealing with excitement at the sight of his father’s. 

“Papa! Dada!”

“Jimmy!” Castiel said brightly as he held his arms out for his son. Sam put Jimmy down on the bed besides Castiel, and the father immediately started peppering kisses all over his little boy. “Oh, angel, I missed you so much.”

Jimmy giggled and wrapped his arms across Castiel’s stomach and hugged it. “Baby!”

“Yes, sweet pea” Castiel said with a smile as he stroked Jimmy’s hair. “You’re getting a little brother.”

“Wow, you’re having a boy” Sam said.

“Yep, Winchester genes, man” Dean said proudly. “We come in twos.”

“Hmm, well, I think I need to wait a while before having another baby with you” Castiel sighed. “These two pregnancies have been strenuous enough. Not that they aren’t worth it for my little angels” he said kissing Jimmy again and patting his bump lightly. “Papa loves you both lots and lots.”

“’Ove ‘oo” Jimmy repeated as he snuggled into Castiel’s side. Dean could see just how much happier his boyfriend was now that he had both his children with him, where he knew that they were safe and sound. 

“Thanks for taking care of Jimmy, dude” Dean said patting his brother on the shoulder with appreciation. 

“Any time” Sam told him. “I miss seeing you guys when I’m back at college.”

“We should come and visit you sometime” Castiel suggested.

“Yeah, that would be awesome” Sam smiled. “So, what exactly did the doctors say?”

“The baby is fine, but Cas needs to avoid stressful situations at all costs” Dean explained. “I personally want to put him on bed rest, but of course he’s having none of that.”

“Absolutely not” Castiel said sternly. “I would miss my little monkey too much” he said as he playfully ticked Jimmy’s side. The little boy rolled over, giggling hysterically.

“Well, Ellen has at least banned him from going into work until a few months after the baby is born” Dean said.

“What about you?” Sam asked. “Have you talked to Bobby about maybe taking some time off?”

“Not yet but I’m thinking it might be a good idea. I wanna make sure Cas isn’t on his feet too much, and I still have to take care of…you know.”

“No, what?” Castiel chimed in.

“It’s a surprise” Dean told him a smirk.

“An illegal surprise?” Castiel asked suspiciously.

“No, of course not!” Dean protested.

“Okay, then I won’t ask anything else” Castiel promised.

“Well, I’m ready to take you guys home when you are” Sam said.

“Going home now sounds great” Castiel said as he nuzzled his nose into the top of Jimmy’s hair. “I just want to spend the day reading stories to my little fusspots.”

Jimmy beamed up at his father. He was happy his Papa was smiling again. He knew that was good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello precious cinnamon rolls! How have you all been doing? I’m so, so sorry it’s taken me so long to get around to writing this chapter. I had a total writers block and lost some motivation, but I couldn’t leave it unfinished. I have a few more ideas now, so hopefully the next wait won’t be so long! I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter. Thank you so much for reading :) xx

Castiel was anxious to know where Dean has been sneaking off to every night after work for the past month. He had said it was to do with the surprise, but Castiel couldn’t even begin to guess what kind of gift took so long to prepare. 

Over the past month Castiel had spent a lot of time around the house cleaning and baking to stop himself from getting cabin fever. And of course he spent a lot of time with Jimmy, but it was hard to play games with him when Castiel could barely lower himself onto the ground anymore thanks to his heavily rounded belly. Dean had said that big babies were part of the Winchester gene; Castiel had joked he would have liked a heads up about that.

One morning Dean had made a point of sitting Castiel down on the couch in front of the TV after the pregnant man had spent the last few days filling their pantry with pies and cookies. Castiel had been agitated by this – his mood swings had been getting a little more severe of late – and much to his dismay Dean could only laugh at his indignant pout. 

“I don’t want you to strain yourself” Dean had insisted. Castiel was determined to remain grumpy with his arms folded on top of the bump, frowning deeply at the TV screen. Dean sighed as he dropped down next to Castiel. “C’mon, don’t be like this. I just need you to look after yourself and our baby…”

“If you think that I would purposefully try to-!” Castiel started to argue, but Dean silenced him by pushing their lips together. 

Castiel wanted to pull away, but Dean always made him melt when it came to their intense kisses. In the end it was Dean who pulled away first. He cupped his hand behind Cas’ ear so they were looking each other in the eye. 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that” Dean said seriously.

Castiel sniffed and he could feel the tears beginning to collect in his eyes.

“I know. I’m s-sorry.” He let out an unintentional sob and Dean immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

“Wow, you’re hormones are really making you out of whack” Dean lightly teased. 

“Sorry” Castiel said again. “I know you’re just worried about us.”

“Ssh, it’s okay baby. I understand” Dean assured him.

“I just miss you” Castiel confessed. “When will you tell me what’s going on?”

Dean suddenly felt guilty. He knew he was doing a good thing trying to make a new home for his family, but recently he’d been leaving his heavily pregnant partner alone a lot in their current one.

“Let me go and make a few finishing touches, and then this afternoon I’ll come and pick up you and Jimmy, and I’ll show you.”

“Okay” Castiel said. “I love you.”

“I love you too” Dean said and kissed Cas’ forehead. 

“Daddy! Papa!” Jimmy called as he toddled into the room.

“Hello, angel” Castiel beamed. 

Dean picked Jimmy up and sat him next to his Papa. The little boy was holding his favourite book.

“Fishy?” he asked as he carefully rested the book on top of Cas’ bump. This was his way of asking his father to read the book about a shiny angel fish to him.

“Yes of course Papa will read to you, sweetie” Castiel said as he pulled the little boy closer. Jimmy snuggled into his Papa’s side and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“Well, looks like you’ll be reading that repeatedly for the rest of the morning anyway so you’ll be perfectly occupied” Dean said with a grin.

“I don’t mind. I get to spend time with my baby boy” Castiel reasoned.

“Keep telling yourself that the tenth time around” Dean quipped. He leaned over and kissed the top Jimmy’s head. “Bye buddy, take care of Papa and your little brother.”  
Jimmy gave some kind of grunt and waved at his daddy. 

As Dean headed to the door he heard Castiel begin to read. He left the house with a huge smile on his face.

\--------------------

Dean returned to the apartment later in the afternoon as promised. 

He smiled when he went into the room and found that Castiel was indeed still reading the same story to Jimmy. The little boy had barely moved, still snuggled up against his father’s side but looking a bit sleepier.

“Hey! How’s your morning been?” Dean asked.

“Good, but Jimmy’s been a little quiet” Castiel said as he ran a hand through the boy’s hair.

“Oh” Dean frowned. “Is everything okay, baby?” He went to pick Jimmy up and rested him against his shoulder.

“Daddy” Jimmy mumbled as he rubbed his forehead against Dean’s collar bone.

“Have you been missing me too, sweetheart?” he asked. Jimmy was clinging to him tightly as if he was afraid Dean would disappear again. “Well I promise I’m going to be around more often now. In fact, I can show you where I’ve been right now.”

“Well let’s go” Castiel said as he tried to shuffle forward on the sofa. “I can’t wait to find out any longer.”

“Alright” Dean said with a smile. He kissed Jimmy on the top of his head. “C’mon, buddy, we’ve gotta help Papa get up. He can’t move too easy these days.”

He set Jimmy down on the floor for a moment and the little boy giggled as he watched the whole ordeal.

“Oh really? You think Papa’s discomfort is funny?” Castiel asked once he was standing, but he couldn’t help but smile at seeing his little boy happy again. “You little monkey.”

Dean picked Jimmy back up and they headed out to the Impala. Dean strapped Jimmy into his seat and then went to help Cas, who was stubbornly trying to lower himself into the car, but gave up and reluctantly waited for his partner’s assistance.

“Dean, I know this might be hard to hear…” Castiel said as soon as they started driving. “But…maybe we should consider getting a more family friendly car?”

Dean frowned. “What? you mean like a minivan? I don’t do minivans…”

“No” Castiel replied. “Just something a little more…conservative.”

“I guess…” Dean said, sounding a little disappointed. “But you know I wouldn’t risk the kids if I didn’t think it was safe. You like Daddy’s car, right, Jimmy?”

“Daddy’s car!” Jimmy squealed as he clapped his hands and kicked his legs against his seat.

“See” Dean said, giving Castiel a slightly smug grin.

Castiel rolled his eyes fondly. “You know I wouldn’t ask you to give up this car. I know it’s your pride and joy. I just think we should get another one that I can actually drive.”

“Cas, I would give her up in a heartbeat if that’s what you asked me to do” Dean assured him.

“Well, I’m not” Castiel said firmly. “And you’re lying.”

“Maybe a little” Dean shrugged. “I’ll look into something. I’m sure Bobby can find us a good deal.”

“Thank you” Castiel smiled. He felt incredibly lucky to have a partner who was so understanding.

Dean leaned over to kiss the side of his head. 

“Ewww” Jimmy exclaimed, sticking his tongue out and rubbing his hands across his face. 

Dean and Castiel laughed.

“It seems like someone doesn’t appreciate our PDA” Dean said.

“Mmm, neither does another little someone” Castiel said as he rubbed his stomach. “He’s kicking up a storm.” 

“Well he’s probably just excited to find out where we’re going” Dean said.

“As am I” Castiel mused as he looked out of the window at the unfamiliar but pleasant looking neighbourhood.

They drove for another ten minutes or so before Dean finally pulled over outside of a small house. 

Castiel frowned. 

“What is this place?” he asked.

“This…is our new home” Dean told him with a small grin.

Castiel’s eyes widened as he took this in and his head whipped around to study the house’s exterior again.

“Really?” He breathed.

“Yep. The four of us can’t keep living in that cramped apartment. I want my babies to have a space to play, and a garden for you to grow whatever you want. This is what I’ve been getting ready over the past month. Sammy helped…a little.” 

Castiel turned back to Dean, beamingly widely. He flung his arms around his partner’s neck and kissed him feverishly. 

“Dean, I can’t believe….it’s absolutely amazing. I…I don’t know what to say.”

Dean laughed as he saw the tears of joy starting to swim in Castiel’s eyes. 

“Well, just hold back the praise until you see the inside, alright? If there’s anything you don’t like then that’s the part Sam did.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it” Castiel said, rubbing their noses together. He pulled back eagerly. “Quick, help me out!”

“Alright, Alright” Dean chuckled.

He eased Cas out of the car and then went to get Jimmy – who had fallen asleep. He handed Castiel a key and the pregnant man opened the door excitedly. 

“There isn’t a lot of furniture yet because I thought you’d like to help pick it out” Dean explained as they went into the lounge. “But the walls are all painted and the flooring and electrics are all done.” 

“Dean…” Castiel breathed as he wiped away tears. “It’s beautiful. I…I’ve never had anything like it before.”

“Well I’m glad you think so” Dean replied, wrapping an arm around his partner and kissing the side of his head. “C’mon, on with the grand tour!”

There was a quaint little kitchen and dining area with a view out into a reasonably sized garden. Upstairs, there were three bedrooms – one with an ensuite – and a bathroom.

“What do you think buddy?” Dean asked Jimmy, who had slowly been jostled awake. 

The little boy rubbed his eyes grumpily and let out a sneeze. Castiel grabbed a tissue to wipe Jimmy’s nose and felt his warm red cheeks. He placed a hand on his son’s forehead and frowned.

“Oh dear, you’re a little warm, angel.”

“It’s just a cold” Dean assured him. “I’ll give him some medicine when we get back to the apartment. You better be careful, though, don’t want you and Bump getting sick too.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed, saddened at the thought of his little boy being ill and not being able to even be around him. He nodded and ran a hand reassuringly through Jimmy’s hair.

“Hey, this will cheer you up” Dean said to Jimmy as he carried him down the hall. “Look at your new bedroom!” 

The little boy lifted his head and looked around. “Jimmy’s?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah that’s right” Dean said. “It’s all yours!”

The little boy giggled excitedly before letting out a small cough. He groaned and fell back against his father’s shoulder.

“Maybe this is why he’s been so quiet” Castiel fretted. “Oh, I hate seeing you ill, baby.” He wished he could carry his son and hug him more than ever.

“Cas, he’ll be fine” Dean assured him. 

“I know, I know” Castiel said, rubbing his bump. It seemed the little one was also distressed about his big brother. 

He brightened a little as they looked around the rest of the house and the baby settled. Jimmy even managed to find the energy to run around the garden, so Castiel knew he wasn’t that bad.

He sighed contentedly and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder as they watched Jimmy chase after a butterfly.

“This is everything I’ve ever dreamed of having” he said. “And after spending so much time living on the street I didn’t think it would ever be achievable. But now I have you and my two beautiful babies and I…” he stopped as he started to tear up again.

Dean smiled warmly and kissed him on top of the head. 

“I love you” he said.

“I love you too” Castiel replied. “This just couldn’t be any more perfect.”

“Well…” Dean mused as he watched Jimmy. “I can think of another little something.”

Castiel tilted his head curiously. “What?”

Dean turned to him with a playful smirk.

“Let’s get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don’t really have a set in stone plot for this story. I have a few ideas, and I will mainly just focus on the progression of Cas’ pregnancy. However, if there is something you would like to see happen the please let me know and I’ll try to fit it in! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Feedback would be lovely if possible :) xx


End file.
